An Awkward Moment
by Chantalias
Summary: Lot's of things have happened between Haruka and Gou today. What Gou doesn't know is Haru's obsession for her.


**This is my first Fanfic, so i hope you like it!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do own Free for your information)**

"Haru-senpai! Haru-senpai!" Gou sighed.

"Haruka-senpai! You are going to catch a cold!" Gou waves at Haru to get his attention. Small droplets of water covered his expressionless face. He faced towards the sky, watching the clouds go by slowly.

Gou pouted and picked a bucket filled it to the rim and poured it all onto Haru. He flinched but quite enjoyed it and didn't move. Gou had no choice but to take off her sweats and her sweater only to find a pair of bikinis under it.

"Cold..." The pool was refreshing because of it's nice and hot weather today. Gou trudged towards Haru and grabbed his arm, she started pulling him towards the edge. Haru sighed and stood up. He grabbed Gou's arm.

"What are you do-" Before she could finish, Haru has already swooped her up over his shoulders.

"Haru-senpai? put me down!" She cried.

"No." Haru murmured

"haaaa?!"

Gou stuggled as hard as she could but she knew that Haru would be stronger. He placed her on the edge of the pool and got out of the pool. He grabbed his towel and flopped it over Gou.

"You're exposing yourself to much.." He murmured again. Gou was confused, Haru would usually ignore her and continue to float around.

She sigh "You wait here, I'll grab you a new towel."

When she got up, Haru snatched her clothes and pulled her into his lap. Gou Squealed when she fell. Haru grabbed her sweats and started tugging at her legs.

"W-wait! I could put these on myself!" Her face flushed red from ear to ear. She struggled. After the pants were on, next came the sweater. Haru stretched out her arm, and paused. he scanned her arm slowly.

"Beautiful..."

Gou struggled to much to even hear what he has said. Haru stared at her arm for quite a while. He loved how her long arms were so slender. He loved how her hands were small and fit into the palm of his hand.

He knew how he was a man obsessed with water. But now, His obsession was beyond what he expected. A girl named "Gou" managed to get his attention. He couldn't take his mind off of her. When they have there practices he would glance at Gou once in a while.

"U-um... Haru-senpai... You can let go now." Gou has stopped struggling. The sweater was completely on and zipped. Haru blinked and released Gou.

"Sorry.."

"Jeez... We've been sitting here for a while now, so your towel is dry." Gou grabbed the towel and toweled Haru's hair. Haru looked down out of shyness. He loved how her fingers combed through his hair.

"There, all dry. Go and get changed, I'll wait here."

"Okay."

Gou releases her ponytail because it got messed up during the struggle of the awkward moment. Gou leans against the wall beside the locker room and crosses her arms. She thought about what had happened today. Haru wasn't acting like himself today. 'Did he have a fever?' Gou thought.

'click'

The locker room opened and Haru walked out with the towel around his neck.

He glanced at Gou. Gou blushed and looked away. "W-what?"

Haru smirked for a moment. "I'll walk you home."

"Ah. No need too, my house is only about ten minutes away. And plus your house is the opposite way." Gou waved her hands in front of herself.

"No."

"ha? Um, I don't understand. I mean I don't oppose."

"Then let's go."

"Ah-" Haru grabs Gou's hand and started walking. He walked slowly so Gou would catch up.

It was awkward walking beside Haru since he wasn't quite a talker. Haru was still holding Gou's hand for some reason.

"When are you going to let go of my hand?" Gou's hand was sweaty because she was nervous. She thought if Haru let go of her hand both of them would feel better.

"Never."

"W-what?" Haru was very straight forward.

When they arrived at Gou's house, they stood there. Gou was spacing out, thinking what have happened to Haru.

"Kou... hand" Gou flinched and realized that they were still holding hands.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" They both look the opposite direction.

"No... It's fine."

'...'

"Hey, Are you okay?" Gou ask. Haru turns around. A hand reached out onto his forehead.

"Hmm, You don't seem to have a fever."

Haru was shocked for a moment. Awkward silence filled the space around them.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry!" Gou pulled her hand away from Haru's forehead.

Midway Haru grabbed her arm and pull her towards him. Both lips clashed together causing them to kiss. 'what?' Gou's mind went blank. They both were out of breath when they broke apart.

Haru smirked and licked his lips. "Tastes like strawberries." and walked away leaving Gou stranded on the ground.

Laying in her bed, Gou was still embarrassed. "Come to think of it... I did eat strawberries earlier during today..."

"Eek! No! Don't think about those stuff!" She stuffed her face into the pillow.


End file.
